


Hiked Skirt, Smudged Lipstick

by kvhottie



Series: T.T.L [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Dancer and Cheerleader Hinata, Frottage, Hinata dressed up in girls cheer uniform, Kageyama dressed up Goth, M/M, halloween party, photographer kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: Side story to Through the Lens:Oikawa's Halloween party is coming up and Hinata dared Kageyama to dress up as Goth. Kageyama agreed as long as Hinata came in the girl's cheer uniform. Both of them were sure the other would look stupid, but it was quite the opposite: they both look very hot and need to go deal with it in a utility closet.





	Hiked Skirt, Smudged Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kkumri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumri/gifts).



It was just meant to be a stupid Halloween dare.  
   
A good laugh, something to rub in each other’s faces because Hinata and Kageyama were stubborn and found it easier and easier to rile each other up after five months of dating. Because it was equally “ _you’re cute, stupid_ ” and “ _only if you kiss me_ ”, but also “ _I bet you I will_ ” or “ _I’ll prove you wrong_ ”. Because even though Hinata looked delectable in every tight shirt and booty short he used for cheer practice, _there was no way he’d actually look good in the girl’s cheer uniform_ , _right?_  
   
Fucking wrong.  
   
Here was Hinata looking down at him, blocking the dim light with his perfect head of orange, and wind-reddened cheeks, and tight cheer shirt that barely reached his abs, and that skirt that tapered dangerously across his smooth thighs, and those thigh-highs that squeezed just a bit…Kageyama spilled his drink all over his hand and leg. He ripped his stare from his boyfriend and swiped at the liquid quickly seeping into his black jeans.  
   
_He doesn’t look stupid at all! Why the hell am I turned on?!_  
   
He needed to breathe. The room was feeling 100 degrees hotter all of a sudden.  
   
“I think you got it all,” Hinata pointed out with a giggle. He caught Kageyama’s eyes as Kageyama slowly raised them again and didn’t let go, a grin playing out on Hinata’s face. He lifted his arms, pom-poms at hand, and the cut of the uniform accentuated every lean muscle on his athletic body. He twisted right and left, his skirt swinging with him. “Does it look good?”  
  
Hinata knew he looked good. His proud expression said it all; he just wanted to yank the praise out of Kageyama. “Was me spilling my drink all over myself when I saw you not enough proof for you,” Kageyama replied, trying his best to nonchalantly sip on his drink. “Stop being greedy.”

  
“No,” Hinata replied as he sat next to Kageyama on the couch and dangled his legs over Kageyama’s rum and coke dampened one. He fiddled with Kageyama’s spiked leather choker, running his index finger up to Kageyama’s lips. They were perfectly lined and filled with black lipstick. “You know I barely caught you spilling your drink on yourself because I was too busy staring at your face. Were you Goth sometime in your life?”  
   
Kageyama almost spit out his drink. “Of course not, dumbass.”  
   
Hinata trailed his fingers to Kageyama’s cheekbones as he admired the artistry of his smoky eye makeup and impeccable eyeliner. “It really suits you. You didn’t do this yourself, right? Who helped you?”  
   
“Yamaguchi. I asked him to do my make up because he’s good at this kind of stuff.” Kageyama eyed Hinata with a bit of suspicion, “You and everyone else keep staring at me like I’m a freaking alien. If it looks weird it’s because that was the point, remember? We were supposed to look stupid but obviously I picked the wrong thing for you.”  
   
“No, no, dummy.” Hinata fiddled with Kageyama’s fake cartilage piercings and leaned in to murmur, “You look super hot.”  
   
The tickle of Hinata’s breath on his ear sent a shiver down Kageyama’s neck. He gripped his cup so hard the plastic crinkled and he quickly pressed it against his lips once more, finishing off the drink with a gulp. Hinata placed a finger on the rim of Kageyama’s cup and circled it, picking up some of the black lipstick left behind. He rubbed that finger across his bottom lip with a mischievous grin.  
   
“How does your lipstick look on me?”  
   
There was a _very_ thin strand of sanity holding Kageyama back from jumping Hinata in front of half their university that was attending the party, and Hinata was purposefully trying to break it by egging him on.  
   
“Stop that,” Kageyama groaned. “What do you want?”  
   
Hinata hummed, hid his pom-poms behind the couch, and stood up, tugging at Kageyama’s hand. “Let’s go upstairs.”  
   
It was always _too_ easy to follow Hinata. Both the first time they danced their way through this crowd, and even more so this time with how tight Hinata’s hand hugged Kageyama’s and the taste of anticipation lingered in the warm space between them. Hinata led them up the stairs where they had kissed (and had been interrupted) for the first time, up another flight, and into a tight but workable utility closet.  
   
“How do you even know about this place?” Kageyama asked as he closed and locked the door behind him. He searched the wall next to the door for a light and flipped the switch to make the room only marginally brighter.

“From the last time I helped Oikawa-senpai set up for his house party.” Hinata pressed his back against the left wall and hooked his fingers into Kageyama’s belt loops, pulling him closer. “Hurry up, dummy.”  
  
Kageyama rested his left forearm on the wall by Hinata's head and slotted his leg in between Hinata’s. Hinata hooped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and pulled him down, hungrily craning his neck so their lips could finally meet. Their lips glided, wet and impatient, mouths opening, closing, and heads tilting in fervent rhythm. Hinata dipped his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth and was met with immense warmth, their tongues sliding and flicking against each other. At first the kiss tasted waxy from the black lipstick they were smearing all over each other, but it soon turned sweet and familiar.  
  
Kageyama snaked his right hand to the dip of Hinata’s back and pulled him even closer, a muffled moan escaping Hinata from the friction introduced between their groins. He slid his hand underneath Hinata’s skirt to caress every inch of smooth thigh he could reach. Hinata rubbed himself against Kageyama, his whimpers frequent and escaping their kisses. He reached down to palm at Kageyama’s erection through his jeans, and then unzipped him, slowly stroking Kageyama’s dick. Kageyama returned the attention, eagerly pulling down the spandex Hinata was wearing under the skirt and teasing Hinata’s tip.  
  
Hinata wanted more but being on his toes made it hard to get full contact, so pulled himself up, hooking one leg around Kageyama’s hips, and then the other once Kageyama wrapped his arms tightly around his waist for support. Kageyama pressed his dick against Hinata’s and slowly rocked forward. Hinata’s whole body trembled and he squeezed his arms and legs tighter around Kageyama, lips pressed to Kageyama’s ear. Kageyama rocked forward once more and just the sounds Hinata produced could have made him come right there.  
  
“Hinata, “ Kageyama huffed and squeezed his arms around Hinata’s waist, “I’ll hold you tight, so take your hands and wrap it around our dicks.”  
  
Hinata nodded and followed Kageyama’s instructions, small, shaking hands encircling them. Kageyama then thrust into Hinata’s grip, drawing a loud moan from Hinata that reverberated in the sticky air around them.  
  
“F-Feels so good,” Hinata whimpered, tongue tracing Kageyama’s earlobe and fake earrings.  
  
Kageyama bucked his hips in agreement, breath heavy and panting. He set a fast rhythm, since they were both impatient and needing of climax, and fucking in a utility closest during a Halloween party of Oikawa Tooru was the last place he wanted to get caught if he planned to have any semblance of peace until graduation. Hinata pressed his lips against Kageyama’s again in a sad attempt at muffling his insistently loud and irresistible mewls, and tightened his grip around them as they neared the end. Kageyama came first with a low grunt, and Hinata followed soon after, body tensing in Kageyama’s embrace with a strained gasp.  
  
They slid down to the floor and stayed still until the haze left their system. Soon enough, Hinata sat up and stared at Kageyama with an easy, satisfied smile. He then sighed blissfully and pointed at the shelves behind Kageyama.  
  
“I see a pack of napkins. We should clean ourselves up.”  
  
Kageyama untangled himself from Hinata and retrieved the pack. “Here you go.”  
  
“Thanks.” Hinata wiped his hands, groin, and lower abs. The skirt had gotten a bit dirty but only in the inside layer, so nobody would notice. But they couldn’t say the same thing about Kageyama’s black lipstick.  
  
“You have my lipstick all over your lips and chin.”  
  
Hinata laughed and tried to wipe his chin with the napkin. “You also look a mess. Did this help?”  
  
Kageyama shook his head and grinned. “Barely. We can try to sneak to the bathroom and wash it off.”  
  
“Oh, good plan!” Hinata extended his hand so Kageyama could pull him up. “But maybe you shouldn’t fix yours.”  
  
“Huh? Why?” Kageyama opened the door and Hinata followed close behind, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s waist.  
  
“Well, the first thought I had when I saw your lipstick is how sexy it’d look if it was smeared.”  
  
“ _Of course_ that would be you’re first thought, “ Kageyama scoffed. “And now you saw it, so I can take it off.”  
  
“No! At least let me take a picture of it,” Hinata whined and stopped walking, making it impossible for Kageyama to continue forward.  
  
Kageyama pulled Hinata’s arms off of him and turned around while grumbling, “Why do you need a picture? Yamaguchi gave me this lipstick.”  
  
“Because—“ Hinata’s eyes lit up and his lips curled into a wide smile, “Oh.”  
  
And with that Hinata quietly let himself be pulled towards the bathroom, his mind already thinking up the next use they would have for the alluring black lipstick.

**Author's Note:**

> I have joined the "Goth Kageyama" revolution. This was inspired by Ally (Kkumri)'s beautiful art: [Here](http://kkumri.tumblr.com/post/166951983782/halloween-x-two-idiots-who-cannot-come-to-terms)
> 
> This was very fun to write :3
> 
> If you like my writing, I have other Haikyuu!! fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie/works?fandom_id=758208).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.kvhottiescribe.com)! Lets be friends.


End file.
